russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYSR-FM
DYSR-FM, branded as SR95, is an FM radio station owned by the National Council of Churches in the Philippines. DYSR-FM broadcasts in the frequency 95.1 MHz with studio and transmitter located at Camp SEA Site, Brgy. Banilad, Dumaguete City, Negros Oriental. DYSR is notable to be the oldest radio station in Dumaguete (in terms of AM and FM stations broadcasting there), being launched on August 26, 1950 in the AM band.1 The station was formerly broadcast at 840 kHz from its inception until the Philippines switched AM spacing from 10 kHz to 9 kHz in 1979, and 891 kHz from 1979 or 1980 to 2005 or 2006. The station signs-on every 5:30 AM and signs-off every 12:00 MN daily History DYSR-AM (1950–2005/2006) Beginnings (1950) The station began as DYSR-AM as a test broadcast on July 1, 1950 beginning only two hours of broadcasting time in the evening, following the approval of House Bill #896 to establish DYSR. At that time, the station was owned by Silliman University as a nonsectarian and non-profit educational station. Operating at 840 kilocycles, the station at that time also operates as a shortwave station, operating at 6055 kilocycles on the 49 meter band. The station would continue test broadcasts following the initial July 1 broadcast, with the notable extension of broadcasting hours and additional programming, until it was inaugurated on August 26, 1950. Its initial staff of DYSR-AM includes Roy Bell as the director of DYSR, Abby Jacobs as the program director and Eliseo Araneta leading the engineering department of DYSR. Silliman's faculty working as part-time staff of programming includes Mary Reese as music director, Boyd Bell as director of farm programming and Justice Venancio Aldecoa (1926–December 14, 2017) as assistant director of farm programming. The latter later became the president of Silliman University from 1983 to 1986. DYSR-AM became one of the notable firsts in Dumaguete radio when the station was launched, having notable in the following: * The first radio station to launch in Dumaguete. (Launched on August 26, 1950) * The first to be broadcast in shortwave. * The first to air a radio drama as part of the programming schedule. * The first to air select programming in English and in Cebuano DYSR studios and its AM and shortwave transmitters at launch were located at the Guy Hall at Silliman University, where the College of Mass Communication was also located before moving to the Emilio T. Yap Hall in 2011. It was then later moved to Camp SEA Site in Banilad. Later years DYSR-AM was notable for relaying what's known to be the city's first night flight on March 29, 1975, that led a Fairchild C-123K Provider aircraft landing safely in Sibulan Airport. At that time, the airport did not had runway lights until it was installed 42 years later. The provincial Philippine Constabulary headquarters relayed announcements through this station to car owners to go to the airport and light the runway using headlights, which various car owners responded to the announcement. The announcement on this station gave pilot Eugene Malahay and co-pilot Antonio Paulin time to land the aircraft safely into the airport. In 1979 or in 1980, when the Philippines switched from the North American Regional Broadcasting Agreement or NARBA-assigned 10 kHz to the Geneva Frequency Plan of 1975-assigned 9 kHz, DYSR-AM switched frequencies from 840 kHz to 891 kHz, which was used by DYSR-AM from then on until its demise 2005 or 2006. DYSR-FM (1992–present) Early years DYSR-FM, in the other hand, was launched in 1992, monikered as "Sweet Rhythms". Throughout its early years as DYSR-FM, various monikers including "Metro Radio" and the first tenure of "SR95", which was then re-used in 2014. It would become the last FM station to launch in Dumaguete until in 2013, when DYMD began doing FM operations. As 95.1 Wild FM (2005–2007) In 2005, the National Council of Churches in the Philippines entered an agreement with the University of Mindanao's broadcasting arm, UMBN, to broadcast DYSR-FM as "95.1 Wild FM", joining other UMBN FM stations operating as "Wild FM" at that time. The agreement with UMBN ended in 2007. Under Quest Broadcasting/Big Buzz Ventures (2007–present) In 2007, NCCP signed an agreement with Quest Broadcasting under Big Buzz Ventures to rebrand DYSR-FM as "KillerBee 95.1". In 2013, as part of the rebranding of all Quest provincial stations, DYSR-FM among with the other Quest provincial stations were rebranded as "Magic", thus DYSR-FM was renamed as "Magic 95.1". In the first quarter of 2014, the station reverted its branding back to "SR95", first used in the late 1990s. However, its current CHR-Top 40 format, programming and ownership remained unchanged besides retaining some Magic (and KillerBee) stingers/jingles aired. It is the one of the two stations affiliated with Quest Broadcasting, Inc. to use a different brand name than Magic, the other one is in Butuan in the CARAGA region in Mindanao, branded as "Bee FM 102.3". Programming SR95 broadcasts in the CHR/Top 40 format. Special programs include "The Retro Spin" every Friday from 8 a.m. to 12 midnight. During weekends SR95 has the "All-Request Saturday" and on Sundays the station plays Christian music from 5:30 a.m. to 6 a.m. and from 8 a.m. to 9:30 a.m. and 10:30 a.m. to 11 a.m., Reggae from 11 a.m. to 3 p.m., indie and OPM rock under Local Vocal from 3 p.m. to 6 p.m., cover versions of popular songs from 6 p.m. to 8 p.m. and back to CHR/Top 40 music with pop and R&B genres from 10 p.m. to 12 midnight. Monday. Footnotes 'Notes' #'^' The July 8 issue of The Weekly Sillimanian mentions August 27, 1950, the eve of Silliman's founding, the inaugural date, while it was moved to August 26. 'References' #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR2_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR2_1-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR2_1-2 c''] "Radio DYSR Holds Inaugural Program". The Weekly Sillimanian. August 28, 1950. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR1_2-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR1_2-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR1_2-2 ''c] "Station DYSR Ready For Air Test July 1". The Weekly Sillimanian. June 15, 1950. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR4_3-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR4_3-1 ''b] "Station DYSR Inauguaral Broadcast Aug. 27". The Weekly Sillimanian. July 8, 1950. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR3_4-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYSR#cite_ref-DYSR3_4-1 ''b] "DYSR On 3-Hour Sked Beginning Next Week". The Weekly Sillimanian. August 5, 1950. #'^' "DYSR Operational Staff Organized". The Weekly Sillimanian. July 5, 1950. #'^' "First Radio Drama Tonight". The Weekly Sillimanian. August 5, 1950. This will be a regular feature of DYSR every Friday at 7:00 p.m. #'^' "DYSR Program For Next Week Out". The Weekly Sillimanian. July 1950. #'^' Partlow, Judy (January 8, 2017). "Dumaguete airport now has night flights". Dumaguete Metro Post. Retrieved February 3, 2017. #'^' "Dumaguete's First Night Flight". Philippine Air Space. Blogger. February 2, 2017. Retrieved February 3, 2017. #'^' Dejaresco, Jay (April 7, 2013). "A Liberal Party Radio Station?". Negros Chronicle. Retrieved January 5, 2017. Category:Radio stations in Negros Oriental Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1950